


What Happened at the Carnival

by Sunkenshipper345



Category: DC - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Carnival, Discussion, F/M, Fluff, Telling the Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345
Summary: Sara and Snart have a mission at the carnival. They may have gotten a little distracted and possibly forgot about the comms...





	What Happened at the Carnival

"For this mission, we'll be correcting another time Aberration," Rip reported. "Mister Snart and Miss Lance will be in the field, and Mister Palmer and Mister Rory will be on communications. Gideon, please review the plan."

"An advanced piece of technology from 2085 has mysteriously appeared at a state fair in 1974. They will have to enter the ride it is in, and retrieve it before it is detected," the AI answered.

"Wait, how come Snart and Sara are going? Wouldn't it just be easier for Ray to shrink down and get it?" Jax asked.

"He does have a valid point," agreed Professor Stein.

"I selected them based on what Mister Snart said to Miss Lance the other night in the cargo hold two nights ago. Allow me to play the recording for you." Gideon began to bring up the screen, but Sara quickly interrupted.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you Gideon."

"Mister Snart, you will be notified via comms when to leave the ride and retrieve the device," the Captain informed him.

"So, what's the ride?" Ray asked.

 

"Remind me how we got into this?" Snart asked as they walked across the fairgrounds. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, she a polka-dotted sundress. 

"I think it was Rip mentioning that if this thing was found, they'd have iPhone 7s in '95." She replied. 

They walked on in silence until the line drew near. "Largest Haunted House in Five States," bright red letters painted in "blood" boasted.There were only three other people in line, a couple, and a single rider.

Sara grabbed Leonard's hand, mostly because they couldn't be split up, (there were only two seats to each cart) but for reasons of her own. (Wink, wink)

The couple in front stepped up to the track, and buckled into the cart. It was painted brown, its corners chipping to reveal a coat of red underneath. A number one made of bone was spray-painted on the side. The bored-looking operator flipped a switch, the double doors of the entrance swung inward, and in the car went. 

Fifteen minutes later, the exit doors opened, and the couple came clanking out. They stepped down, the girl squealing, and the large hairy man ahead of Sara and Leonard wedged himself in, and lurched into the darkness ahead. Soon after, he waddled over to the funnel cake stand, and our two Legends slid onto the fake leather cushion.

"If you become overly frightened at any time, feel free to exit the car and use the walkway inside on your right," he said flatly, indicating the release lever to the lap bar.

They rolled in and were enveloped in inky blackness. For the first five minutes the only noises they made were yawns at the hokey cardboard ghouls and ghosties that jumped out.

Len couldn't take it any longer. He found her hands in the dark, and looked deep into where her eyes would be, if he could see them.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep our relationship a secret any longer. I love you, Sara Lance, and when we get back, I'm going to tell the team."

"And I love you, Leonard Snart, and when you do, I'll be right by your side."

"Don't sweat it, lovebirds, you won't have to. We all heard you," a voice grunted out of nowhere."

Snart and Sara simultaneously swore.

"You forgot about the comms, idiots." Mick informed them.

"And you better get out now, because this is your stop," Ray added.

They sighed. There was a lot of explaining to do once the mission was completed.


End file.
